ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Dead or Alive Paradise
|series = Dead or Alive |genre = Sports, casino |modes = Single player |ratings = |platforms = PlayStation Portable |media = Universal Media Disc, online distribution }} is a 2010 video game developed by Team Ninja and published by Tecmo Koei for the PlayStation Portable as part of the ''Dead or Alive series. Dead or Alive: Paradise is a port and a remake of 2006's Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 for the Xbox 360, expanding upon the activities available in the original which consisted of mainly beach-related minigames. The game was met with mostly negative critical reception. Plot Players start the game at the getaway resort, New Zack Island, as part of a two-week vacation. The island is inhabited mostly by the swimsuit-clad girls from the Dead or Alive series. Characters The game features mostly playable characters from the Dead or Alive series: *Ayane *Christie *Helena *Hitomi *Kasumi *Kokoro *Leifang *Lisa *Tina *Rio - a guest character who appears from a series of pachislot titles by Tecmo, adapted from the Rakushou! Pachi-Slot Sengen series of video games and an anime series Rio: Rainbow Gate!, released after this game. Gameplay The game has several gameplay aspects, featured most prominently is the beach volleyball minigame similar to Dead or Alive Xtreme 2. The other minigames include swimming pool hopping, and casino games like poker, blackjack and slots. The second aspect of the game consists of interacting with the girls by mingling with them, giving them presents such as new swimwear. The third aspect is to purchase a camera from the Island Shop and take photographs of the girls which can then be assembled into an album. Once the relationship with the girls is on an intimate level, the girls would then present the player with "venus clips" which can be viewed and edited by the player. A code was also discovered in the game called "Emperor's New Clothes", which allowed the player to have the girls nude, although certain inappropriate parts are not shown. Development The previous team leader of Team Ninja, Tomonobu Itagaki had previously expressed interest in bringing the Dead or Alive Xtreme series to handhelds such as the Nintendo DS and PlayStation Portable in 2004. The game was first revealed in Japanese gaming magazine Famitsu in December 2009. A North American release was announced a month later in January 2010. On March 11, 2010, a DRM-free demo was released on the Japanese PlayStation Store, and then distributed by Japanese website 4Gamer and other web sites. The demo features a sample of the game's Gravure Mode, where the player chooses a character, a swimsuit and a situation to take photos. On the demo, Hitomi is the only available character, with two bikinis and three situations. Unlike in the full version, the pictures cannot be saved in the demo. The demo can currently be downloaded on PSP demo specialized web sites, as well as in the game's official Japanese site. Release The game was released in all regions during March and April 2010. In Japan, Dead or Alive Paradise had on its release, other than the stand-alone game, two different bundles: one costing ¥7,329 and the other costing ¥15,729. The first comes with a secret photo album, a soundtrack CD, an original Kasumi box cover and the game. The second one is bundled with all that plus a Kasumi figurine, which wears two different swimsuits. CD tracklisting The bundled CD includes the following soundtrack: Reception |GamePro = 5/10 |EuroG = 3/10 |IGN = 5/10 |GI = 4/10 |GRadar = 7/10Dead or Alive Paradise Review - Gamesradar.com }} Dead or Alive Paradise has received generally negative reviews, resulting in a Metacritic score of score of 38/100. Scott Jones and Victor Lucas from Reviews on the Run both gave the game a 0.0/10 rating saying the best word to describe the game is "pathetic". On the other hand, GamesRadar gave it a relatively high score of 7/10 saying on its veredict that it is "Overall fun and deceptively deep." Controversy The Entertainment Software Rating Board classified Dead or Alive Paradise as "creepy voyeurism" and "bizarre, misguided notions of what women really want", and also said that "Paradise cannot mean straddling felled tree trunks in dental-floss thongs". The original text said: "This is a video game in which users watch grown women dressed in G-string bikinis jiggle their breasts while on a two-week vacation. Women’s breasts and butts will sway while playing volleyball, while hopping across cushions, while pole dancing, while posing on the ground, by the pool, on the beach, in front of the camera. There are other activities: Users can gamble inside a casino to win credits for shopping; they can purchase bathing suits, sunglasses, hats, clothing at an island shop; they can “gift” these items to eight other women in hopes of winning their friendship, in hopes of playing more volleyball. And as relationships blossom from the gift-giving and volleyball, users may get closer to the women, having earned their trust and confidence: users will then be prompted to zoom-in on their friends’ nearly-naked bodies, snap dozens of photos, and view them in the hotel later that night. Parents and consumers should know that the game contains a fair amount of “cheesy,” and at times, creepy voyeurism—especially when users have complete rotate-pan-zoom control; but the game also contains bizarre, misguided notions of what women really want (if given two weeks, paid vacation, island resort)—Paradise cannot mean straddling felled tree trunks in dental-floss thongs." Later, the post was changed into something more neutral, and ESRB apologized saying the first post was posted "in error", considering it "improperly" and filled with "subjective language". Director Yoshinori Ueda said that the game is not supposed to be softcore pornography, neither degrading towards women. Art director Yasushi Nakamura also that if fans did masturbate to the series, Team Ninja "could consider that a success". He also said that Paradise was an effort to restart making the Dead or Alive series, as well as to broaden its appeal. References External links * * Category:2010 video games Category:Beach volleyball video games Category:Dead or Alive video games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:PlayStation Portable-only games Category:Photography simulation games Category:Video games with custom soundtrack support